


Treatment

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Captain Tashigi makes Smoker feel better after his loss against Doflamingo.
Relationships: Smoker/Tashigi (One Piece)
Kudos: 6





	Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Foot Worship/Fetish - don't like, don't read!

“Smoker-San, you have to rest. You’re not ready to get back out there just yet!” Tashigi gently scolded her superior, who was still bedridden after his fight against Doflamingo.

Smoker knew the Captain was right, and yet he found it hard to simply lay there and rest while his men where already back up on deck working.

The fight and the subsequent loss had left him in feeling something he absolutely despised: Weakness. 

If it hadn’t been for his friend and former colleague, Aokiji, showing up, he most probably would’ve died.

The soft voice of his inferior disrupted his thoughts.

Looking up, he saw Tashigi wearing an unusually cheeky expression on her face.

  
“Smoker-San, i have just the right idea how to cheer you up.”

Tashigi slowly walked from the head of the bed down to its end, before pulling back the covers and starting to take off the socks of the Vice-Admiral.

“Tashigi, just what do you think you’re doing?” Smoker asked, his expression as unreadable as usual. Truth be told, he had no idea what Tashigi was up to, and he didn’t really know whether to be excited or nervous.

“Just trust me, Smoker-San. I’m going to make you feel better in no time!”

And, without giving Smoker another chance to speak, she started to tickle his large feet, repeatedly running her fingernails across the calloused skin.

“Tashig-AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!” Smoker couldn’t help but laugh, the feeling of having his bare feet tickled too much to bear.

He didn’t know whether he wanted Tashigi to stop or keep going.

It was all too much.

“STO-AHAHAHAHAAAAAP!” he managed to beg between laughs, but Tashigi was having none of it, continuing to tickle the feet of the Vice-Admiral as Smoker couldn’t stop the tears from running down his face.

The stuffy air of the room combined with the warm blankets Smoker had been laying under for most of the day had caused him to sweat, making it all the more easier for Tashigi’s soft fingernails to glide over his huge bare feet.

This was certainly not what he’d expected when Tashigi had told him she would make him feel better.

As Tashigi went on mercilessly tickling Smoker’s feet, she couldn’t help but become stangely enticed and aroused by the sensation of feeling his calloused skin under her nails, as well as the musky smell of his sweaty feet.

She couldn’t help it, she had always had some inappropriate thoughts concerning her superior, and now was the perfect chance for her to revel in them.

Smoker noticed the Captain had stopped her assault on his feet and had instead started to softly massage them. Even though he wouldn’t have thought about it in his wildest dreams, it felt incredibly good. The sensation of her soft, delicate fingers massaging his feet was intoxicating, causing him to groan in pleasure.

Spurred on by the sound of approval, Tashigi went on carressing Smoker’s feet, rubbing her hands all over his toes and the sole.

Smoker was so caught up in pleasure, he didn’t even notice how Tashigi’s face had slowly but surely gotten closer and closer to the feet she was still massaging with her hands. Wondering what they would taste like, she carefully let her tongue glide across one of his big toes, causing Smoker to let out a surprised gasp.

“Does that feel good, Smoker-San?” Tashigi asked, her eyes glimmering with arousal. Smoker couldn’t help but be turned on by the sight of his beautiful, young inferior slowly taking each of his toes into her mouth and sucking on them.

He kept his eyes on her as she went on worshipping his toes, one after another disappearing in her mouth. More moans of pleasure left the Vice-Admiral’s mouth – this was exactly what he needed after his fight with Doflamingo had taken so much out of him.

Unable to keep the dominant side of his personality from taking over, a wicked thought entered his mind. Tashigi was used to getting commands from him and following them, after all.

“Tashigi, lick the ball of my foot!” he roughly commanded her, and without a second thought, Tashigi obeyed, letting her warm, wet tonge glide across the rough, sweaty skin of Smokers foot.

Smoker started at the contact, but quickly began to enjoy the feeling, letting his head fall back as Tashigi went on licking his foot with long stripes of her tongue.

“Now the other foot, Captain!” Smoker let out. Even though it was him who was bedridden and exhausted, he was the one in full control over what was happening – Tashigi was completely submitting to him, continuing to worship his feet.

Tashigi went on, letting her tongue glide across the entirety of Smoker’s sole before taking the ball of his foot into her mouth, opening as wide as possible to suck on the skin before proceeding to give his other foot the exact same treatment.

Smoker felt like he was on top of the world as Tashigi once again took each of his toes in her mouth, sucking on each one while her hands softly massaged the foot her mouth wasn’t currently paying attention to.

Overwhelmed by the feeling, Smoker firmly pushed both of his soles against Tashigi’s face, causing her to inhale the musky smell of his soles while her mouth went on worshipping them.

The fact that Tashigi was putting her pride aside to submit to him like this caused Smoker to feel incredible.

“Captain, you’re going to stay here for the rest of the evening, is that clear?” he asked.

Caught up in a pleasurable haze, Tashigi shortly stopped worshipping the feet of her superior to answer with a soft “Yes, Smoker-san.”


End file.
